The Bohemia Life
by untouchablerave
Summary: A snippet of life in the Bohemian world.


Angel's eyelids fluttered open and strained against the sun that was beaming through their apartment window. She rolled over and smiled at her lover, Tom Collins, lying next to her. She pressed a kiss to his temple as he carried to sleep and she walked towards the shower to wash.

It was definitely harder portraying a female gender than it was a males. Angel sat on the side of bath tub and dragged the razor smoothly over her legs, cutting the thick manly hairs that spouted from her legs. She shaved her face and began to put on her make up, swiping her eyelashes with the mascara stick delicately. Finally, she carefully applied her bright red lipstick over her pouted lips.

She walked back into her bedroom she shared with Collins and dropped her towel. She heard him stir behind her as she pulled on her lacy pants, tucking herself in; she thought about tights but seeing as she just shaved her legs she thought it would be good to flaunt them today in the nice weather.

"Morning beautiful…" Collins' gruff voice broke the silence of the room. Angel turned to see him looking at her, duvet wrapped around his naked body.

"Hey," she whispered, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him, brushing her fingertips over his hair which stuck up in all directions. She tittered to herself, "Go back to sleep baby," she winked. He blew her a kiss and stifled a yawn, turning over he was asleep before his head hit the pillow again. She smiled and got up to carry on getting ready, pulling on her skirt and a nice top over her masculine toned body. She sat at her dresser and put on her wig, finally she was complete and ready to go. She walked back over to a sleeping Collins and planted a lipstick clad kiss to his cheek, leaving bright red lip marks, marking him as her own.

She scribbled a note on the bedside table:

_Baby, gone to Mimi's, we'll pick up Roger and Mark along the way. Meet in the Life Café for breakfast/lunch on me. You know I love you darling. Angel X_

She smiled and sprayed the piece of paper with her perfume, picking up her back on the way out, swinging her hips down the hallway as she slid the warehouse style door behind her.

It wasn't a long walk to Mimi, Roger and Mark's apartment; in fact it was literally a block away. Angel walked five minutes around the corner and decided she should probably check her purse. She peeked in and saw a few notes and grinned, but she knew she'd have to work tonight before she got low on change.

She crossed the road, her heels clicking along the sidewalk and walked to the phone box that stood the other side of the road from the apartment block, just along from where she first met Collins, the love of her life. She sighed and picked up the receiver, slotting a coin in. The phone didn't ring but went straight dead; obviously Mimi hadn't been able to pay her phone bill this month. Grinning cheekily, Angel walked around the back of the building and hoisted herself up onto the fire escape, cursing Mimi for living on the fourth floor. She rapped hard on the window and pushed it open.

'Mimi, ¿dónde están ustedes chica?" Angel called out; Spanish was always her and Mimi's thing, "Mimi serio chica"

"Estoy en el cuarto de baño,' Mimi called back. Angel walked through the apartment to find Mimi lying in the bathtub. This had never bothered Angel or Mimi.

Angel bent down and gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall I go get Mark and Roger from upstairs while you finish up?" Angel asked, sitting down on the toilet seat.

"Sure, I'm almost done," Mimi said sitting up and letting her brown ringlets fall down her back and tickle the water in the tub, "but go up the fire escape, the lock on my front door is broken and I wanna keep it locked so no one comes in a squats, right," she smiled, pointing to the fire escape behind her.

Angel rolled her eyes and laughed, "Chica que sorprenderme," Mimi giggled as Angel left, making her way back out of the window and up another floor on the fire escape.

She rapped on the window again and tried to see if it was open. It wasn't and so she had to wait until Roger raced out of the shower to let her in.

"Angel, I'm in the shower," he whined.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Angel giggled flouncing in, giving him a kiss on both cheeks. Roger laughed and made his way back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Mark," Angel called out, flipping the kettle on, knowing there would definitely be time for tea if Roger was still in the bathroom.

Mark emerged from his bedroom, pulling on a shirt, "Hey Angel," he muffled through the material as his ginger hair emerged through the head hole, "Are we still going to the life café?"

"Sure thing, honey," Angel spooned a few sugars into her tea and began to spoon some into Mark's cup.

"Whoa, hey," he stopped her, "Easy on the blood sugar level,"

"I'm sweet like my tea," Angel winked, smiling and taking a cautioned sip from her mug, "Roger, you want tea?" she called out but got no reply. Angel nonchalantly spooned mass amounts of sugar into a cup and poured him one anyway, Mark sat back and smirked.

"Oh!" Angel remembered, squeaking and making Mark jump, almost dropping his tea, "Be a doll and ring Maureen and Joanne,"

"Oh," Mark put down his tea, "Sure," and he walked across to pick up his phone and dialled. A muffled conversation could be heard between him and someone else, Angel wasn't sure whether it was Maureen or Joanne. She walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it, exposing her masculinity.

"Roger, honey, we gotta go," she called and Roger emerged from the bathroom looking preened, but with a ketchup stain in the corner of his mouth, "Wait!" Angel commanded, licking her thumb and rubbing away the stain, "Perfect," she giggled.

Just then Mimi climbed through the window.

"Hey," She breathed, flashing a smile at Roger and looking around.

Mark emerged from the bedroom and pointed from Mimi to Angel, "Why does no one use our door anymore?" he asked sceptically.

Mimi and Angel laughed at each other.

"Don't worry sugar," Angel shook her head, "Are Maureen and Joanne coming?"

"Joanne's out of town but Maureen said she'd be down as soon as she could. Personally I think they've had another fight because she asked me over tonight,"

"Are you going to go?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Mark answered honestly, "Because I don't want to say no in case she does actually need my help, I'm going to see how she is later because I don't want another night like the last time,"

"No, we don't," Roger frowned.

"I was drunk, so was she," Mark waved his hands, "I was stupid and irresponsible," Mark sighed.

"Yep, and now we don't talk about it right," Roger reminded him, patting him on the back. Mark patted him back and nodded, Mimi and Angel shared and eyebrow raise.

"Let's go," Angel smiled, walking towards the door and sliding it open. The group walked along the sidewalk, Mimi and Angel arm in arm, jabbering away in Spanish, Roger and Mark walking behind, stopping every so often so Mark could get a shot of something on his camera. Angel wondered if they'd bump into Collins, but she was sure he'd be still in bed.

She smiled at her content life as they turned the corner of the block to where the Life Café stood on the corner. Maureen was standing outside against the wall, big round sunglasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She noticed them and squealed, letting them cross the road she flung her arms around Mimi and Angel, squeezing them into a tight hug. She kissed Roger and Mark on the cheek but lingered a little too long as Mark's face proved to be slightly uncomfortable and awkward.

They entered; the waiter rolled his eyes, remembering what happened when they were last in here.

"Yes?" He irritably asked them, gritting his teeth.

"A table for six please," Angel replied sweetly. Mark looked confused for a second towards Roger.

"We got Collins too man," Roger reminded him and Mark smiled, patting him on the back in thanks.

The waiter huffed and puffed, he looked over to another waiter who just shrugged.

"Fine," he sighed and showed them to a six seated table at the far end of the café. They all sat down excitedly and Angel saved a chair next to herself for her other half. As she did so Collins walked through the door, his eyes lit up as soon as he laid eyes on her. She smiled sweetly, and patted the seat next to her. He made his way through the tables to a chorus of 'hellos' from the group. He sat down next to Angel and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly an 'awe' up roared from the group as they noticed the lip mark on Collin's cheek. Angel blushed and did her best to remove it from his cheek with her spit as she had done earlier with Roger. She giggled and leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. Then the waiter arrived with a note book.

"What can I get you?" He flared his nostrils angrily.

"Cheer up sugar, it's a Tuesday," Angel smiled sweetly. The waiter looked at her as though she had just proposed gay sexual favours to a straight man. Angel continued her smiled, "We can pay remember?"

"Right," he nodded, "So what can I get you?" he asked again a little more cheerily.

"Three beers guys?" Roger asked, directing his question at Collins and Mark

"Make that four," Angel interjected and the table turned to look at her, baffled in silence, "I may be a lady but I still have a penis," she smirked and the waiter frowned disapprovingly and the table roared with laughter.

"At least she's honest," Mimi giggled against the back of her hand.

"Seriously, sugar," Angel leaned over to the waiter, "Six breakfasts, large, all the trimmings, three beers, a double vodka and coke and two Malibu's, Chica on me," she winked, handing him a bunch of notes, "oh and keep the change, buy yourself a nice sense of humour," she whispered as he walked away staring into the notes in his hand.

The group thanked Angel with smiles and kisses.

"What happened to beer baby?" Collins asked, giggling.

"I thought I'd be a lady today, plus today I can afford to drink at this hour in the morning," Angel scrunched her nose cutely and Collins pressed his finger to it affectionately.

"That's damn true Angel," Mimi giggled, leaning back in her seat, letting Roger's arm snake around her shoulders. Mimi glanced at Maureen's feet as she saw them sneakily make their way up Mark's legs, Mark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Mimi caught Angel's attention and nodded towards Mark who was resting his chin on his hand, trying to ignore Maureen's advances.

"I'm going out for some air," Angel announced getting up.

"I'll come," Mark immediately followed.

"Yeah same," Collins followed the pair of them, "Err can you guys wait for the meal? Thanks!" and he hurried out after them.

They pushed open the door of the life café and Mark hurried out first, putting his hands on his thighs panting for breath.

"I need my inhaler," he announced, pulling it from his pocket and taking a few pulls from it, "She's crazy,"

"I know honey, but take it as a compliment, she clearly can't resist you," Angel rubbed his back, trying to make the situation better.

"But… she broke up with me," Mark whined, "Why does she make me out to be the loser; she's just using me,"

"So you have to be strong, show her where you stand," Angel straightened out her jacket as Collins lit a cigarette next to her. He leaned in for a quick peck before puffing away.

"Hey darlin' you got a dollar?" A tramp walked up to Angel and asked.

"Nope, sorry, try the subway though, it'll lunch time there'll be plenty of people there," Angel smiled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright," he shrugged and began to walk, "Hey ginge, you got a dollar?"

"Honey, we already said no," Angel butted in before he could say anything else.

"What? Don't want me around? Just cos I'm a dirty tramp don't mean I'm not a nice guy!"

"Easy sugar, easy, I was –,"

"Just trying to get rid o' me! Dining in your fancy café, you got no idea what it's like for us street folk to be living each day,"

"You don't know anything about me," Angel cried, getting angrier

"Whatever," The tramp walked on and looked up at Collins, "Hey Smokey, got a dollar?"

The tramp lunged himself at Collins who pushed him away, Angel intervened and pushed him even further away from Collins, punching him to the floor, pulling off her shoe and heeling him in the head, throwing it aside and punching him again.

"You can insult as much as you like honey, but as soon as you start on my boyfriend and my friends! We told you, we ain't got a dollar!" Angel spat a mix of blood and spit into the tramp's face.

Collins grabbed Angel around the waist as she lunged for him again.

"Easy, baby, easy," he whispered into her ear, pulling back her flailing arms, "Easy up," he shook her lightly, back to realization. Angel struggled against her lover's strong embrace as he pulled her away, legs kicking out. He put her down and backed her against the wall.

"Calm down," he whispered to her, restraining her against the wall, looking deep into her eyes. Soon her breathing became normal instead of erratic and her head fell forward onto Collins' shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and looked over towards Mark's worried face.

Frustrated tears welling in her eyes she blinked them back and walked inside, Collins and Mark in tow.

"What happened?" Mimi asked, holding out her arms to encase Angel as she walked in, "We were gonna come out but you seemed like you were holding your own out there babe,"

"He was asking for a dollar and would not leave," Angel stuttered through gritted teeth.

"So you hit him?" Maureen asked. They all sat down, Collins tending to Angel's split lip, Mimi gave her a tissue and she spat out all the blood, rinsing with water.

Angel was quiet for a moment before admitting to her reaction.

"I sort of know him," She shrugged, pushing the food on her plate around as the others ate. They all indicated for her to go on, "He… attacked me once," they all stopped, forks clattered onto plates and mouth's gasped, "I tried to keep my cool but when he wouldn't leave us alone, he went to attack…" she looked towards Collins, feeling like she was going to cry again, "… you and then oh," she put her head in her hands but regained her composure, "I guess it was… revenge,"

"Come on, let's go," Collins suggested

"No, no," Angel interrupted him, patting his knee, "thank you," she whispered, "But no, I want to stay here and eat," She smiled towards her lover and towards Mimi who gave her a wink.

Collins kissed her cheek reassuringly and they finished their meal. It wasn't long before Angel was back to her giggly cheeky self. Once the meal was done with and paid for, the group secretly stuffed all their change into Angel's purse without her realizing as they felt guilty that she had paid for the whole meal, Angel was still in the toilet nursing her split lip.

They all walked outside and saw a patch of blood where the tramp had crawled away bleeding. There was an awkward silence before Maureen said her goodbye's pinching Mark's bum before she left.

As they walked through the blocks they dropped of Mark, Roger and Mimi outside their apartment, leaving Collins and Angel to walk home, their arms wrapped around each other. Angel was tired; her head resting on his shoulder and Collins hummed a sweet tune to her.

"I shouldn't have worn heels today," Angel whined, "My feet are bleeding, I can feel it,"

"Baby," Collins whispered, kissing her ear, getting a mouthful of wig and spitting it out, making Angel laugh. As soon as they got up the stairs Angel ran into the bedroom and took of her wig and shoes. Her feet stretched out, covered in sores, blood and blisters. Angel winced in pain and threw the boots aside.

"Baby, why they bleeding?" Collins asked, kneeling down in front of her and examining her, he pulled out his glasses to get a better look.

She giggled cheekily, "You look like my father when you do that,"

Collins looked at her, his glasses on the end of her nose, "Now that would be weird," he gave a thick throaty chuckle. Taking his glasses off he pulled out a pair of sweats and a black tank top for Angel to wear, "change into these baby, I'll clean your feet,"

She smiled and clapped her lips onto his and flung her arms around his neck. He picked her up, holding the clothes in his hands and carried her, kissing her gently, to the sofa. She changed on the sofa while Collins filled the washing up bowl with warm water; he took cotton wool from Angel's dresser and some antiseptic from the bathroom cupboard. He carried the sloshing bowl over to where Angel sat and took her feet in his hands, bathing them in the water and massaging them, being careful to avoid her blisters, sores and cuts.

As soon as Collins was sure that Angel's feet were bathed he dabbed some antiseptic on with the cotton wool, making Angel wince in pain again, writhing and biting his lip. Once Collins was finished he poured away the water and put back the antiseptic, carrying Angel to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. He crawled beside her, kissing that sweet spot behind her ear and cradling her stomach.

"You're so beautiful Angel, I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you like that ever again," he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.

"You're my man baby, I gotta look out for you," Angel yawned.

"And you're mine," Collins laughed, "You know I love ya baby,"

"And you know I'm forever yours," Angel rolled over so she faced her lover, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.


End file.
